Resident Evil: USA Meltdown
by luvvin longtail
Summary: When Alaster Coen, a young boy, gets drawn into a big adventure with his mom and her friends he doesn't know what to do. AN: rated T for language Don't own RE


Resident Evil U.S.A. Meltdown

Alaster Coen leaned back in his chair. He wasn't paying attention to the lecture his history teacher was giving him. He began to fall asleep in his chair, he started to snore but his teacher put a stop to it.  
"Mr. Coen, are you sleeping?!"  
"...W-what no, I'm awake," Alaster said jumping up from his chair.  
"That's a detention for you!"

Alaster slowly walked down the hall to his detention he entered the room.  
"Hello, Alaster, third time this week," Said the man at the desk.  
"Yeah yeah, just give me my assignment..."  
"You will be doing a 1200 word paper on the history of memorial city, you can do it now or at the library in 2 hours."  
"I'll do it at the library..."

Alaster walked up the steps to the library he entered slowly, and made his way to the history section. As he went down the line of books he came to a very ripped up book at the end of the line, it said. History of Memorial. He pulled the book from its shelf slowly, he opened it and began to read. It was boring like nothing else, so he decided to put it back on the shelf. As he put it back, he was not paying attention to what he was doing. As soon as he let go, the book fell to the floor. He looked at it and saw that it falling had slid the ripped cover off there was writing on the front.

Alaster slowly moved toward the book, he picked it up and began to read. Something caught his eye right away, this is what it read.  
"25 years since my death, the point of interest Raccoon city. Or should I say "Memorial City," how do I know this, in due time, years ago I attempted to send the T-virus into every major city on the planet, my work was thwarted, but threw careful planning I will keep my work continued beyond the grave. Now I am not unfair and I will give you a chance young Alaster Coen, your father currently works against me but he will not make it without help. I will give you clues that will lead you to him, brela.rog

Signed  
Albert Wesker

Alaster shot up suddenly, it knew him by name. He ran to the library counter and checked out the book, and burst from the library running home.

Alaster sat on a bench at school, he was exhausted, he hadn't slept the past night over what he had read on the book. He heard foot steps but he was so tired, he didn't care.  
"Well, you look sleepy Al," A girls voice said from behind.  
"You could say that..."  
She set her books down next to him, he looked over and saw her name in bold letters on her notebook.  
SAMANTHA LYN KENNEDY.  
"What's up Sam..." Al said.  
"I was about to ask you the same thing, I can tell something's wrong."  
"W-what are you talking about," Al said, his nerves were kicking because of the book the night before.  
"Tell me, what's wrong."

Alaster let out a load breath and began.  
"Last night I found a book that addressed me by name, and described to me that something is going to happen to this time... I don't know when or how but..."  
"You're kidding right, if your not going to be serious, forget I asked," Samantha said.  
"I'm serious, look I'll show you the book!" Al said defensively.  
Alaster reached into his backpack and pulled the torn book from it. Samantha took the book and read across the cover.  
"That is ridiculous, someone's pulling a prank."  
"Maybe... I hope it is."

Samantha was walking home on here way from school. Even then Alaster's problem was buzzing around in her head. There was something following her slowly in the bushes, but she was trapped in thought so she did not notice. She came to a cross roads.

Samantha went down the longer path to her house. She began to speed up because it felt as if she was being watched. She suddenly stopped when she heard something behind her. It was a Doberman. Her heart jumped when she saw that pieces of flesh were missing from its body. She walked backwards slowly, it continued to follow her. She turned around and ran, it started to run. It was gaining on her, its mouth drooling. She knew it would catch her she had to do something. She ran down someone's yard and jumped over there fence. The dog stopped running and began biting the fence. She did not stop for a second.

Sam burst in her front door and dived to the couch.  
"Someone has energy today," The man said.  
"….Oh hi dad."  
"What you do today?"

Ya know what dad, I've had a long day and I want to get some rest," Samantha said nervous about telling him.  
"Okay, have a good nap."

Samantha fell asleep quickly, the stress exhausted her. However when she awoke she became highly confused.  
"Sam, wake up were leaving!"  
"...W-what!"  
She saw that it was Alaster in her room.  
"Al, what are you doing her?"  
"Well, I realized that you were right about the note, so I came over to your house, on the way over I saw a torn up dog being detained by animal control and many bitten victims. When I got to your house your dad said you were asleep, and he asked how I was, I showed him the note, he started freaking and he called my mom Rebecca. She started freaking out and now were going to some old friends of theirs apartment..."  
"What?"  
"Seriously your dad Leon is in the car right now!"  
They ran down the stairs and went into the garage, they jumped into the car were there was a dead silence.  
"Dad, what's happening?" Sam asked.  
"... I'll tell you when we get to our destination."  
"Were are we going?"

"His names Chris Redfield... I talked to him briefly while I was waiting for you two to get down here, he's pulling in clues put that could help us."  
"...This is all very confusing," Alaster said puzzled.

They were in the car in dead awkward silence for forty minutes. They then pulled up to a small apartment complex. Alaster looked out the window and saw his mothers car was parked in front of the complex. Leon got out of the car quickly and went into the apartment quickly, Al and Samantha had no choice but to follow at the same speed. Leon knocked on the door, they heard from the inside.  
"Get in here quickly."  
They entered the room and saw a man sitting in a couch with Alaster's mother.  
"Hey Chris, these are the kids I told you about," Leon said.  
"So, This is your daughter, aye Kennedy... And Rebecca this kid of yours looks just like Bil-," Chris was stopped by Rebecca waving her hands  
"W-well, you must be Alaster and Samantha. You got the book I was told about over the phone."  
"Yeah, I do sir," Al said holding out the book.  
"Call me Chris, and I'm gonna compare the hand writing to an old note Wesker left for me when we worked for S.TA.R.S."  
Chris walked over to his desk were a dim lamp was lit over files spread upon the desk. He took out the magnifying glass and began to compare.  
"Its indentical... Alaster give me your hand, I'm taking a finger print test."

It took a long time but Chris had checked Alaster's finger print, and they were the only ones on the aged book.  
"... Leon, I have bad news, that book isn't part of the library collection, Al's prints are the only ones on the book, Wesker's prints are not there."  
"So is every thing fine?" Rebecca asked.  
"No... Think about it, that book was placed there with no finger prints, Wesker almost wore leather glove every second of the day..."  
"What about the clue on the book?" Alaster asked.  
"I figured that out during the finger print work, its type that in on the computer."  
Leon typed it in on the Internet browser and the page came up quickly it said. "1940 Otdeninn St. 50505, BF2, FIND IT AND FIND DOOMSDAY"  
"Its an adres... In fact that's very close to our school," Samantha said.  
"Shall we head out Chris?" Rebecca asked.

"Wait... I think I have some information that may have to do with this..."  
"What is it Al?" Rebecca asked looking at her son worried.  
"Well, when I went to Sam's house about an hour and half ago... Their was this dog missing hunks of skin being detained by animal control... And there were people bleeding being lifted into ambulance's..."  
"Dog... trying to eat people...?" Chris said confused.  
"Yeah... Do you think it has to do with this situation?"  
"Oh very much, I'm calling my sister, as soon as I'm done were going to the address!"  
Chris picked up the phone and dialed quickly... No answer, but they couldn't wait it was time to go, so he left a message.  
"Claire, its Chris, I don't have time to explain, when you get to this message come to this address, 1940 Otdeninn St. 50505, BF2, its our worst nightmare!"  
While Chris was talking on the phone Alaster saw that his and was slightly mutated, he figured not to question this right now.

They jumped into a jeep that Chris lead them to. They drove away much quicker than the speed limit allowed.  
"Aren't you going to fast!" Samantha yelled from the back seat.  
"I work for the police little lady, were fine! Chris yelled, Becky, I think its time you tell them the whole story."  
"... I-I can't, I've held it in so long, Leon you tell..."  
At this time Rebecca whispered something in Leon's ear, Alaster couldn't hear but Sam could tell that she said not to bring up Al's father.

... (Leon tells of the events of how the T-virus was spread all the way to the end of my last story.)

The car was silent... They had almost reached their destination.  
"I'm sorry but you can't expect us to believe that," Alaster said very rudely.  
"Why you little!" Chris said looking at Alaster very mad.  
"Leave him be Chris, He'll see soon."  
Chris pulled up and parked the car. It was a very beautiful church. They got out of the car.

Chris got out of the jeep followed by everyone else. He walked around to the trunk and grabbed a backpack. Chris then walked forward and sat down on a bench in front of the church.  
"Well aren't we gonna go in and see these zombies?" Alaster asked with high sarcasm.  
"Were waiting for my sister to show up smart ass."  
They all sat around the front door of the seemingly empty church. It was a long time until anything happened, but after about twenty minutes they heard a scream from within the building, soon followed by two gun shots.  
"Did you hear that!?" Rebecca said jumping from her seat.  
"We can't wait for Claire anymore!" Leon yelled.  
Samantha tried to open the door but it was locked.  
"We can't get in through here." Samantha said shaking from the sound of the sudden gun shot.  
"Well go through here!" Leon said elbowing the window causing it to shatter.  
As they climbed in Leon told them that he would guard outside. As they walked in Chris reached into the backpack and pulled forth a flash light. He turned it on and moved it around the room. As he passed the seemingly empty halls with the beam of light, he came across a horrifying site. Blood was smeared across the hallway walls. As they looked around something caught Alaster's eye.  
"Look over there!"  
It was an elevator, except there was one thing, blood was seeping under the elevator door.  
"Oh my God!" Samantha said as her eyes began to water.  
"We have to keep moving," Chris said.

"Let's split up, Becky, Sam, go down the hall. Smart ass and I will check out the elevator." Chris said.  
"Okay, come on Sam," Rebecca said.  
"Wait, before you do, let me give you two something," Chris said reaching into the bag he had taken from the jeep. He pulled out two handguns. He handed them to Sam and Rebecca.  
"Show Sam the proper use of it on the way down the hall, oh and take these silencers so her ears don't explode," Chris said as he handed them the silencers.  
As the two girls headed down the hall Chris pulled out another handgun from the sack.  
"Al, this is for you."  
"Whoa, this is a nice handgun, its got a really nice shine to it." Alaster said holding the silver gun.  
"That's not a handgun, It's a new type of magnum that the military let out just a few years ago. It's far stronger from the average handgun, but far weaker than the average magnum, its made to never jam. Once you're good with that as it is, I'll give you an extended clip, that's right, there's a fully automatic setting."  
"You're kidding."  
"Nope, c'mon, let's head up the elevator.  
Alaster pressed the call button and the elevator instantly opened. Alaster jumped back when e saw what was in the door, the blood that was leaking under the door came from a large severed leg.  
"Leave it, let's go," Chris said kicking the leg out of the elevator.  
When Alaster went to press the button he saw that the button to the second floor was broken. He pressed the button to go to the basement.

When they arrived they found them selves in a small hallway with a door about four feet forward. When they tried to open the door they found it was locked and there was no were else to go.

"Move over," Chris said.  
The door flew down in a mighty blow of the foot. It smacked into the floor making a loud noise. In the distance there was a evil growl.  
"Stay on your toes, they know were here," Chris said proceeding into the room. As Chris moved the flashlight around the room he saw a large conference table surrounded by many chairs. The chair at the farthest end of the room had a man sitting in it, but he wasn't moving.

"Sir, are you okay," Alaster said as he and Chris slowly made their way towards him. When they stood next to him it was apparent that he had been dead for a while. Alaster being just a young boy, vomited at the sight and stench that came from the corpse. Chris reached downward and pulled a paper from the dead mans hand. It was an arrest warrant for a Steven Burnside.  
"Wait, what?"  
"What's wrong Chris?"  
"It's nothing..."  
"Okay, whatever... But hey, come check out what I found," Alaster said.  
Alaster pushed open a closet door. It turned out not to be a closet but a large room and at the end of the room there was a man suspended in animation. He was a decently tall man with long brown hair.  
"Should we free him Chris?"

"Not just yet," Chris said making his way around the room. Alaster also began to wander around. Most everything was useless until he came across a torn document.  
Although a mad man, and utterly obsessed with his research, Marcus and his research has proved essential in every way! In past events, I brought back Krauser by giving him the virus that William had given me. before Ada killed him. However I needed more recruits so I restarted Marcus's research after seeing how they could re-create their master after his death. I wish that I had thought of this before I waisted the corpse's of multiple fallen men. Enrico Marini, Richard Aiken, Mikhail, etc. However I took brain cells from a few of the intact bodies and exposed them to the leeches. They took to this instantly and began to make reanimated versions of- The note was torn her. At this time Alaster saw that Chris was reading over his shoulder.  
"Interesting isn't it Al?"  
"I suppose... Anything else in the room?"  
"Just a little ammo, shall we drain it?"  
"Yup," Alaster said.  
As they approached the tank they heard bloody thirsty scream in a room very close.

Alaster froze. And started to panic he lifted his gun and aimed it toward the door. Chris set his hand on Alaster's gun and lowered it.  
"If that's the scream I think it is, I doubt it will be coming in through the door."  
"Great... Thanks for calming my nerves..."  
As the scream came closer Alaster backed up towards the tube with the suspended man inside it. Chris walked forward and held out his hand.  
"What are you doing Chris! You won't do anything without a gun!"  
"Watch and learn."  
Chris's hand began to shake as it began to transform into a monstrous bladed claw. Alaster was speechless. The beast was closing in.  
"Ready yourself, be like your father," Chris said.  
It got strangely silent, quickly a hole was punched in the wall and a short human, reptile like creature dove through. Alaster prepared his gun but quickly realized that it was not needed. The beast fell to the floor, Chris had swatted him down with his claw. The beast began to rise but the back of its head soon met the boot of Chris.  
"What was that?" Alaster asked.  
"We've always known them as Hunters."  
Alaster heard a noise from behind him he looked back, and the man in the tube was awake elbowing the glass. Before he could react the man broke free and had knocked him over. He burst forward with great speed and knocked Chris to the floor. He then ran out the door. Chris stood quickly.

"Al, chase him... I'll use a different route and cut him off!"  
Alaster took off down the hall holding his gun ready. Chris held his mutated hand up and burst through the wall in the direction the man was running. Chris burst through each room, most of them holding things that could be imagined to be found in a church. After breaking down a few walls he turned and busted down the wall to his right. He ran out in front of the man. And stood ready. Alaster approached from behind and lifted his gun, ready to shoot. In a split second reaction the man turned towards the direction of the main chapel. Chris and Alaster followed him. He stood at the end of the room, laughing.  
"What's so damn funny!" Chris yelled.  
"Why are you so mad, I'm just happy that after twenty five years my master, Wesker has use for me  
"Wesker, what does he have to do with this, I watched him die!" Chris said with anger in his voice.  
"Although at this point, my master wishes me to keep most of the information from you, I will tell you this... You did not truly kill him... But he is at the same, not alive."  
"What the hell does that mean! Don't make me beat the answer from you!"

Leon leaned up against the church wall. He closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him. He opened his eyes as a motorcycle pulled up. The rider stood up and removed her helmet.  
"Claire!" Leon said.  
"Leon! I got the message from my brother... What's up?"  
"Worst case scenario... Go in and find out, or stay here and I'll explain."

"I'll stick around... What's up?"  
"... Well, I'll start from the beginning..."  
(Leon tells of what happened, involving Alaster.)  
"Man, that is kinda heavy..."  
"Yeah, it sucks."  
"Well, I'm gonna go in and check things out."  
"Alright Claire."  
Claire entered the dark building. She walked down the blood stained hallway, but suddenly stopped when two bullet shots came from the upper level. She turned around and ran to the elevator. She went up to the second floor. She came to an empty conference room. She looked over at the empty executive seat. She walked over slowly towards the door were the bullets continued to ring out. She stumbled as a hand grabbed her leg from under the table. A zombie crawled out from underneath the table, his mouth dripping with anticipation. She lifted her foot and kicked the zombies head. She kicked it and kicked it, but it just wouldn't die. Finally she let a powerful kick to the face fly, it smashed the beasts face. She turned and ran into the room the gun blast came from. She burst the door open too see her elder brother holding back a tall, long haired man.

Claire ran forward and kicked the man in the side sending him to the floor.  
"Claire, you showed."  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world Chris."  
"If you don't mind, can we concentrate on the guy trying to kill us!" Alaster yelled shooting three bullets from his gun into the charging man.  
Chris dashed forward and kicked. The man grabbed his foot and threw him over his head. While in the air Chris flipped forward and landed on his feet, he spun around and jabbed with his claw. The man was there to grab his claw. He smiled as his hands deformed into leeches. They crawled onto Chris body, grabbing onto his flesh and sucking the life from him. Chris fell to the ground in pain tearing the leeches from his body. The man turned around and met Claire's fist. She buried it into his gut. The mans mouth was open from the punch. Alaster shot numerous rounds from the barrel of his magnum. The power knocked him to the floor. Only about half the bullets hit the man. But two of them managed to bury into his jaw and the other, the top of the inside of his mouth. The man ripped away from Claire and dived out the stained glass window.

Alaster tried to run forward but was stopped.  
"Let him go, it could prove helpful to us," Claire said  
"Don't tell me what to do, I don't even know you!"  
"Leave it be Al, this is my sister Claire," Chris ripping the last leech from his body."  
"Humph..." Alaster said slumping back.  
"However, Claire I found something that disturbs me," Chris said.  
"What?"  
"A warrant, for Steve Burnsides arrest."  
"Wait, what!"  
"Is this the Steve you mentioned when you went over the whole story on the way here?"  
"It is, Alaster," Chris said.  
"So, what do we do."  
"Were gonna call Becky and Sam, and then leave."

Sam and Rebecca walked out the front door to the rest of the group.  
"So what's the plan Chris?" Rebecca asked.  
"Before we get to that, did you find anything?"  
"A note, it didn't make much sense."  
"What did it say?" Chris asked.  
"All in all, it said that the leeches however kept the ideas and dreams of the original mind, the victims resisted him, and he had to force a parasite on them to control them."  
"That fits perfectly into our note! Alaster said, but still, didn't they say we would find a clue here?"  
"We did."  
"What?"  
"The police report," Chris answered  
"What, how?"  
"It's leading us there to gather info."  
"So do we go then?" Claire asked.  
"I think I'm gonna try and dig up some more info," Leon said.

"Chris, take care of my daughter," Leon said walking towards a bus station.  
"Bye dad."  
They climbed into Chris's jeep.

As they pulled up to the police station, Chris began to talk.  
"Al, Sam, your coming in with me. Only talk if when the question is asked, I scratch my nose, Rebecca, you will wait in the car... If what I'm expecting is true, we may have to leave quickly."  
"Why would we have to leave quickly?"  
"Don't ask Al."  
They left the jeep and entered the police station. As soon as they entered, Chris showed an authorization card to a man sitting at the main desk. They walked through the police station until they came to a room marked Chief of Police: Abraham Norris. It was a small room, just a basic desk and a few cabinets. The man sitting behind the desk looked up.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Were looking for something."  
"What's that?"  
"Files."  
"On?"  
"Last name Burnside, first name Steven."  
The police chief touched his head in anxiety, it looked as if it was a poker tell saying, he did not want to hear this question.  
"We, don't have any current records under that name."  
"Then how do you explain this arrest warrant?" Chris said holding up the piece of paper.  
"Were did you find that false document?"  
"In the upper level of a church."  
"Your sounding a bit suspicious, if you would leave the room I would like to talk to the children that are with you."  
"Fine," Chris said looking at Sam and Alaster in a serious fashion that almost screamed DON'T ANSWER WITHOUT THINKING!

"So, children, why were you in that church?"  
"Oh, no reason," Alaster answered  
"Is that so? Well, tell me this how did you get in?" The Chief asked  
"The door..." Alaster said seeming very smug.  
"You couldn't have, the doors are locked!"  
"And how do you know that?''  
"I found it out a few days ago..." The chief answered.  
"No, you didn't," Alaster said leaning back in his chair, he knew what was going on.  
"Are you saying that I'm involved in this, and am trying to hide information from Chris Redfield, one of our best men!"  
"No, I'm not."  
"What are you saying?" The chief said confused.  
"I have a friend in the area, a few days ago I was over there. There was caution tape and an ambulance, cop car, and a fire engine. That points to one thing, a death."  
The chief looked up seeming stressed.  
"Now, who am I to say it wasn't a suicide. I am an observant fellow, while passing by the church I caught a glance of a paper someone was holding... It said that the clues left pointed directly to a murder!"  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
"Yes it does, the warrant for Burnside's arrest was for a murder! Show me the reports!"  
"... Chris, get back in here!" The chief yelled.  
He came back in.  
"You got a bright kid right here, he hit this one on the head."  
"Is that so? Chris asked, but besides that, why do want the report?"  
"I'll answer that with another question, why were you hiding it?"  
"My superiors told me to let out the information due to the bizarre ways the victims died."  
"... So, will you let me read them."  
"Do it quickly... Here's the key."

They walked down the hall and entered the room holding the reports. Chris ran through them. He found the report he was looking for, above it there was another folder labeled "Other info regarding possible leads."

Chris looked around and grabbed the file. As they walked out of the room. The chief of police stood there waiting for them.  
"Did you find everything okay?" He asked.  
"Yes," Chris said trying to leave quickly.  
"What's that, the document wasn't that big?"  
"No this is it."  
"No, it's more."  
Chris turned and tried to run.  
"Put your hands up!"  
Chris Alaster and Sam stopped. As they put there hands up, Chris slid his finger off a flash grenade on his belt. Sam saw this, and as fast as possible, she pulled the pin and threw it. They didn't wait. A rouge bullet flew and hit Alaster in the shoulder. He stumbled, but they kept running they ran out the door and jumped in the jeep. Claire asked right away.  
"Were are we going?"

"Go to the next left, I have an idea!" Sam yelled.  
Claire sped around the next left corner with two cop cars right on their tail. They sped through a rough crowded neighborhood  
"Turn into that alley!" Sam yelled.  
They went into the alley, the jeep hardly fit in the alley way. The police tried to follow, but the current model of police cars were to wide to get far into the crevice. Farther down the line, it got to narrow for the jeep.  
"Go to the left!" Sam said.  
They ran down the dark path, they heard the foot falls of the men chasing them. Without any notice, Sam turned to a large metal door, unlocked the door and urged the others in. Chris leaned up against the wall. The others were breathing hard from the run.  
"Samantha, were are we?" Claire asked.  
"It's my uncles apartment, I was holding on to his spare key."  
"Well, I'm gonna take a look in the police report, and see what we need to do next," Chris said.  
As he looked over it he saw that the folder was locked, on the back there was writing that described how to open it.  
_Time flows by regardless of what we do, power, leech, ant and parasite bring life. The base of these was the mother. The creators of these viruses are M. S. W. A.  
Lift the cover and line the initials to the proper virus to continue to uncover the truth!_

As Chris began tinkering with the book, Alaster wandered around, what should he do?

Chris lined up the puzzle correctly right away. As soon as he was done he began to read... Alaster made his way through the building. As he past them, he locked the doors. When he was done he went back to the rest of the group.

It had been over half an hour, finally Chris closed the book.  
"Well Chris... Please don't tell me it's really Steve their looking for," Claire said.  
"Well... I know this, we can't trust anyone."  
"Well, get on with it, I want to get back to my life," Alaster said annoyed.  
"Fine, it all started two months ago. The police were called to the church we visited, it seems strange noises were reported from inside the church. The police showed up, they busted in. It had been turned into a laboratory, they made there way through the building. They planted a camera and watched from afar over the next few days. The scientists had invented a virus. It starts simply, they take two types of parasite eggs. They inject them with two types of serum. A green colored and a purple colored. Now, this is were the screams come from. They take a live test subject. They started by injecting the subject in the wrist with an unknown virus. They take the parasite eggs, and by an unknown way they plant the eggs inside. Within an hour the subjects begin to scream. The next day, their eyes turn blood shot, their skin shreds and turns snow white with spots of blood. They gain super speed, strength, skills. Some grow claws, others get strange abnormalities like tentacles. The next week they sent the swat team. They cleared it out they only got a shred of DNA from one person. They studied the DNA. They found it to be the DNA of Steven Burnside."  
"You expect me to believe that?" Alaster said.  
Before Chris could answer, there was a knock on the door.  
"It's the police, open the door!"

"Hide," Chris said.  
The group split up and ran into different parts of the apartment. Alaster went into the coat closet leaving a small slit open to see. The police knocked down the door and ran into the building. There were only two of them. They quickly ran by into the next room. He slid out of the closet and ran out the front door. He quickly looked around, he saw his destination. He hid behind a dumpster. He was there for at least five minutes until Chris came out.  
"Al, you can come out!"  
He slid out from behind the dumpster.  
"What happened in there?"  
"I knocked them out, I don't think they saw our faces, and because I'm the only one involved with the police station... They can only identify me as one of the people who took the file..."  
"...Ha...Hahaha," Alaster burst out laughing.  
"What?"  
"I've ran from the police, I've stolen from them, I was involved in knocking out two officers, and it's not even a cause worth fighting for!"  
"Alaster! Hold your tongue!" Rebecca said walking out from the building.  
"No, I grew up living a normal life and you expect me to actually buy all this!"  
"Tell you what, if you come with us to our next location, I can prove this is all real."  
"... I'll come... When are we going?" Alaster asked.

We leave as soon as the others come outside," Chris said.

As they drove down the highway Chris whispered to his sister.  
"I haven't told them a few of the details ..."  
"What did you leave out."  
"If the rumors the police have picked up are in fact true, were headed to a quarry that hides the largest laboratory we've ever encountered."  
"How big are we talking here?"  
"Bigger than every Umbrella lab we've been too, combined."  
"..." Claire was speechless.  
"And Claire, I think it would be best if you didn't get to deep into the lab."  
"Why."  
"I can't trust you if we encounter Steve."  
"Sadly, I can understand why... We'll just see what happens."  
"Yeah."

As they walked into the rock quarry, holding their weapons, an unpleasant silence fell over the group. The lack of noise other then a few pebbles tumbling on the surrounding hills. As they walked through two large rock piles a boulder fell from behind, blocking their exit.  
"Crap," Chris said.  
The walls of rock at all sides were to steep to climb straight up. As they continued to walk forward, a vicious growl seemed to follow them.

"Follow me!" Chris yelled."  
He dove over a pile of rocks, followed by the others. He lifted his hand, as it grew it became spiked and torn.  
"What is that!?" Sam said confused.  
"The Tyrant claw," Rebecca said.  
They all lifted there guns and looked over the rock pile.  
As they stood on there toes from fear, the growling got suddenly violent, but then it stopped. A man walked forward. He smiled.  
"Enjoy your time in the dungeon!" He snapped his fingers.  
Before they had time to react the ground where they were standing collapsed.

"……….Wake up kid."  
Alaster shuddered and opened his eyes. Sam was passed out on the floor next to him. Chris and his mother were awake, and Claire was looking the room over.  
"Were are we? Alaster questioned.  
"About 200 feet underground."  
"We'd be dead if we fell that far," Alaster objected using his brain.  
"I know, we only fell about twenty or so feet. You Sam and my sister fell unconscious from the fall. They used knock out gas for me and your mother…" Chris said.  
Alaster sat up, he had a headache, and he tasted blood in his mouth. He had bite his tongue on impact of the fall. They sat for a long time, Sam still wouldn't wake up. As Alaster began to get angry, fearing his best friend would die, something began to happen. A monster burst threw the dungeon wall.  
"Coen! Redfield!!!!" It screamed in pain. Chris released his Tyrant claw.

The beast lumbered forward swinging it's arm towards Sam. Alaster dove to the floor moving her out if the way. The brunt of the strike hit Alaster's leg. He yelled and rolled to the side. He aimed his magnum and blasted three shots from the barrel. Two shots missed, but the third struck the beasts shoulder. It didn't react, it kept moving towards him.  
"Coen..."  
He lifted his arm, a tentacle split from his arm. The ripping and tearing of muscle and cartilage caused Alaster to look away. At this point, he believed.  
The tentacle swung down, but was caught. Chris stood in the way with his Tyrant claw dead center in the air. He elbowed the beast away, moving his claw in time swiping at the beasts face. It fell back and screamed. As it came to it knocked Chris to the side and punched towards Alaster, who was holding the sleeping Sam like a baby. Al dashed to the side, but the impact the beast made through the air causing him to fall off balance, he fell to the floor. As it continued to approach him. It was shot in the back many times by Claire and Rebecca, but it didn't matter. It still walked forward. It lifted it's hand about to strike. But it froze as a claw came pierced it's skull.  
"Don't get up Chris said!"

"It seems Chris is more of a problem them I might of thought, one of you, go finish him."

The group walked down the hall, Sam was still out cold.  
"So what's are actual plan down here?" Alaster asked.  
"Were simply gathering information for now," Claire answered.  
Throughout the empty halls of the laboratory, there was hardly a sound. But it wasn't a natural silence. It felt terrible. Slowly Sam began to come to.  
"Hey sleepy, I was getting worried," Alaster said looking down at her.  
"Hey Al, I can walk now."  
He set her on the ground.  
"How long was I out."  
"Three days."  
"Three days?"  
"No, actually more like 45 minutes," Alaster said with a smile.

They had been walking for a very long time. All the empty corridors looked alike.  
"Chris... Chris..." A whisper from down the hall slithered into their ears.  
"I know that voice," Chris said running down the hall.  
They couldn't keep up with him. He burst into the door, and it shut behind him. When they tried to open the door, they found it was locked.

"Mom, what do we do?!" Alaster asked.  
"I don't know... Chris, are you okay!?" Rebecca yelled.  
No answer came from inside, but something did follow, gun shots.  
"We have to do something..."  
"But what?" Sam asked.  
"What choice do we have, let's break down the door!" Alaster yelled starting to kick the door. The door made no move, he kept kicking it, it wouldn't budge.  
"Alaster, it's not working."  
"I know mom... Follow me."  
They moved around the corner. He peered around the corner, held his gun, and shot the door knob. It formed and looked like one large piece of shrapnel. They went and looked at the door, it wouldn't move, the shot did anything but help.  
"What now!" Alaster said sounding stressed.  
"I don't know, the noise stopped from inside a while ago."  
"Well, picking the lock is out of the question, we have to find another way in," Claire said.

They had decided to go down the hall, soon they reached a dead end. To the left of them, there were to doors. The left door, no sound came from, the right sounded like heavy machinery.

As they walked down the dark dank corridor, Alaster couldn't help feeling as if they were all playing right into a dangerous trap. As they turned through the maze of non-identifiable machines. After a few minutes of walking, they turned the corner, slowly the lighting was getting dimmer. They came to a door, when it was opened, a body tumbled out. The man was obviously in no way shape or form living. His jugular vein had been ripped from his neck, dangling out of his flesh. His chest had been torn down the middle, the middle, he was still bleeding. A knife was lodge in his inner thigh. Parts of finger bones had been broken, and pushed threw the skin, and lastly, his left eye was gouged out.  
"This is not the work of any plain old monster we've met," Rebecca said.  
"Not even a hunter could have done this easily," Claire said.  
Slowly Sam slunk into the corner and vomited, she began to cry.  
"Sam! Are you okay?" Alaster said running to hold onto his friend.

They ran through the underground tunnels, Sam was still crying, bodies were lying throughout the corridor. As they neared the end of the corridor, there was a living man, well not living, a zombie with a broken neck hanging from a rope. He tried to grab Alaster as they past by. When they entered the next room, they saw something awful. Chris had a claw through his chest. The thing that had his claw through his chest, removed it and ran down the hall.

Alaster burst forward, diving on to his knees catching Chris.  
"Chris! Are you all right?"  
Chris was barely breathing, if something wasn't done, he would die in no time. Alaster looked behind him, Sam was standing right next to him as was Claire, but Claire seemed devastated. Rebecca ran over with her medical supplies ready.  
"Chris, can you hear me!" She yelled wrapping his wound. His hand reached up towards the bandage and slapped it away.  
"Chris, you wound needs to be cleaned!" Claire yelled sounding catatonic.  
"NO, it's wasted on me... I'm already dead..."  
"No your not !" Alaster said taking the medical supply  
"Yes, I am... But before I fall into the abyss, something must be said, that I didn't understand until now."  
The room was silent, except for Claire's muffled cries.  
"In 2005, well I finally killed my nemesis Wesker, and all was put into place, but 3 years later a knock came on my door... It was Wesker. We fought, except the only difference was he won... As he stood over me, with the power of life and death in his hand, he said to me... Chris, ever since day one, you have been the only hindrance to me, the only one I could think to be my equal... Ha ha ha... and I was right, you bested me and my vendetta has kept me moving for the past three years, the stars have lined up perfectly... At least that is until I was found out by one of your comrades, we fought, and he bested me without the Tyrant claw you hold in your arm... I fear him and I am sure that is you worked together, I would breath my last, and so, my army will strike in time once everything is as it should be. And the first piece of the puzzle is your death. At this time Wesker tried to make the killing blow, but five automatic bullets flew into him. A shadowed man stood on my balcony and waved for Wesker to fight him. They fought and went off the balcony into the night..."  
"Why did those words confuse you Chris?" Alaster asked.  
"You... Will... Learn..." At this, Chris past into the next life.

"Damn it!!" Alaster screamed at the top of his lungs, "Chris, why'd you have to fucking die?" Alaster ran down a long hallway and saw a man standing there shadowed against an X-ray backlight. "Screw you" Alaster muttered pulling out his magnum and planting four bullets in his head. Rebecca ran in and saw the body of a former marine on the floor. "Oh shit, Billy" she screamed running over to him.


End file.
